My Wonderful Wife
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Novelization of doujinshi. It started as a weird morning when Madoka told her that they're newlyweds. But to be honest, Homura didn't mind it at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the doujinshi this story is based on

**Summary: **It started as a weird morning when Madoka told her that they're newlyweds. But to be honest, Homura didn't mind it at all.

**Pairing: **Homura/Madoka

**Warnings: **Yuri, randomness, Homura being OOC

My second PMMM-fanfic and once again, it's HomuMado. Yesterday I read this funny and cute doujinshi with Homura and Madoka as newlyweds, then I got the idea to novelize the doujinshi. This is going to be a three-shot.

I believe this is slight AU as Homura (along with Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko) are still magical girls. But it doesn't seem to that Madoka also are a magical girl in the doujinshi.

I must warn you that Homura will be very OOC in this fanfic. That is due to fact of how she portrayed in the doujinshi, so if you don't like the way she acted, don't complain it to me. I'm not the one who made the doujinshi, I just make the novelization of it.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Homura was sleeping peacefully on her bed. "Homura-chan..." a soft voice called out. "Homura-chan, wake up." the voice called out once again, attempting to wake up the sleeping girl but to no use. She was still sleeping.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was sneaking to the bed. A young, petite girl who seemed to be around the age as her and she have a big grin on her face. "Here I come..." she whispered as she was approaching the bed.

Suddenly, Homura felt something landed on top of her. "Wake up!" the girl was yelling, which startled the other. Homura stared up at the other girl, completely flushed.

Madoka smiled down at her like nothing happened. "You're finally awake."

While poor Homura was being completely confused, Madoka was smiling innocently at her. "Good morning." she said to her. Homura noticed something different on her: she was wearing her usual uniform but have an apron added to the attire.

"Hurry up and get out of bed or your breakfast is going to get cold, sleepyhead." Madoka said to her.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what!? Why are you in my house, Madoka!? And dressed like that!?" Homura could not help but freaking out. There she was, Madoka Kaname, on her bed in her home, wearing an apron and acting like nothing weird is going. The poor raven-haired girl was completely confused.

Madoka was slightly taken aback to the other girl's reaction but then, she smiled again. "Huh? Aww, are you still half-asleep. We're newlyweds, aren't we?"

Um...what?

Did she hear it right? Did Madoka call themselves 'newlyweds'? Is this real or could it be a dream?

It did cause her to faint in pure happiness. It made Madoka confused.

"...huh? She fell asleep again?" she asked herself, oblivious to the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the doujinshi this story is based on

Here is a new chapter. I had been informed by the first reviewer of this story that there was two doujinshi before this. When I started this fanfic, I wasn't aware of it until I was being informed about it.

I must warn you that in this chapter, Homura is OOC and there is slight sad moments.

* * *

"Hello? It's me..." Homura said to the cellphone, she was talking to Madoka with a smile on her face. "Yeah. We just finished, so I'm on my way back." the raven-haired girl changed from her magical girl-outfit to her usual school uniform. She had just defeated the witch with the other magical girls.

"Buy some toilet paper? Okay. Tissues, too? I got it. For tonight? Omelette rice would be nice. Okay, see you." Homura said and hang up the phone, then she turned to Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko, who was eating a gingerbread man at the moment. "Well, I'm off."

"Thanks for the hard work." Mami said.

"See ya." Sayaka said.

Being a magical girl can be hard and dangerous. But Homura knew that it's worth it when she's coming home to her dear Madoka.

* * *

When Homura have gotten home, she changed from the school uniform to a more casual clothing. "Homura-chan." she heard Madoka called after her, just when she hang her school uniform up on the coathook.

She turned her head to the kitchen where Madoka are. The pink-haired girl smiled at her, holding a pair of chopsticks and a bowl. "Dinner will be ready in just a bit." she informed the other. She went back to the stove and continued to cook the dinner.

Homura joined her as well in the kitchen and hugged her from behind. She gave the shorter girl a small smile. "What a nice smell..." she said. The pink-haired girl turned her head to look at Homura, continuing smiling. "Looks yummy, doesn't it?" she asked her.

The raven-haired girl closed her eyes and took in the scent. "Oh yes, such a delicious fruity fragrance. A new shampoo, right?" she asked the other girl. It turned out that Homura was actually smelling to her newly wife. "Just what are you smelling?"

Madoka got embarrassed by the comment. "I was talking about the chicken rice!"

The awkward moment aside, the rest of the evening went well. The dinner is ready and the food looked very delicious. It made Homura's mouth water by the sight. "There you go." Madoka said cheerily to her. "Fluffy omelette rice made with my papa's recipe."

"It looks yummy...here I go..." Homura was about to dig the spoon in the omelette when suddenly, Madoka stopped her.

"Stop!"

"Wh-what is it?" the raven-haired girl was confused. Why shouldn't she eat the food yet? "I forgot something really important!" her newly wife said, smiling sheepishly at herself for being forgetful.

Homura watched as her newly wife went into the kitchen to get something, then she came back with a bottle of ketchup. Madoka opened the bottle and poured the ketchup on the omelette rice. "Okay, now you can eat." she said to the other.

The raven-haired girl smiled at her. "Daww Madoka."

On the omelette rice, there was the ketchup that was shaped like a heart.

She dug the spoon in her dish. She brought it to her mouth and ate it. "How is it?" Madoka asked her. She was curious to know how her newly wife will think of her food. Would she like it or hate it?

"It's super yummy, Madoka." Homura smiled at her.

"Really? That's great! That's because I put so much love into it, tee hee." Madoka was glad that she liked her food.

While Homura was enjoying her food, she was unaware of there was a little piece of the food near her lips. She got surprised and opened her violet eyes when she felt Madoka's finger near her lips and wiped the piece of food off her. She watched as the other girl put her finger in her mouth, tasting her own food.

_It's like a dream...that I, who has been fighting alone for so long, could have such a happy time... _she thought. She was really grateful that she have someone like Madoka. Someone who she is willing to do anything to protect her. Someone she could love.

Homura smirked at her. "You can just lick it off, you know?" she teased her, having a suggestive look on her face.

Madoka blushed very much. "Li-lick!? Don't say such weird things, Homura-chan!"

_Madoka...you're my wonderful wife._

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

"I'm back." Homura said when she had returned from her mission, closing the door when she entered.

There was one thing that is very different today: instead of her usual happy self, Madoka looked very serious.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, the witch this time was pretty rough..."

"..."

"Madoka...what is it?" Homura asked when she noticed the serious look on her newly wife's face.

"Could you take a seat there?" Madoka asked – or not really asked, it was more like demanded. Homura did as she said and walked to the couch. She sat on it beside the shorter girl.

"What is it? A welcome home 'luminous'?" Homura asked her with a smile on her face, oblivious to Madoka's mood. She was about to lean herself against the other girl but then, the pink-haired girl rose up from the couch. "Eh?" Homura nearly fell when she couldn't feel her newly wife and watched as Madoka walked in the other room.

She came back, holding something and she didn't look very happy and she blushed furiously. "This! What's the meaning of this!?" she asked her, holding a dakimakura**(1) **that have a picture of her on it.

Oh no...

"Th-that's..." Homura is freaking out inwardly. How was she going to explain this to her? She had just found out her secret! _That's my precious dakimakura...that would heal my wounds everyday when I was living the life of a lonely warrior in the time loops! _the dakimakura was very precious to her. She had it since the time when she was shy and insecure, when she wore glasses and had braided hair. A constant reminder of never giving up on the girl she cared about.

"Today, I was looking for something in the closet...and I found this." Madoka said quietly. Homura did not like where this was going. "Madoka...you've got it wrong! It's...it's nothing weird!" she tried to explain to her, getting very nervous. "Yes, it's just a pillow!"

"I know..." the petite female began slowly. "I know that you sometimes hide from me and hug this dakimakura..." she was thinking back to those times where she'd often see her wife hugging the pillow, muttering 'I'm back' to it. "It's just a pillow with my picture printed on it...I know that I'm just being jealous of a pillow...and I myself really don't know what I should do..."

Madoka was beginning to tear up. "I know that it's really precious to you...but I want you to have eyes for only me!" tears rolled down her cheeks. "Madoka..." Homura felt bad. It hurts to see her newly wife cry. It wasn't her intention to make her cry or hurt her feelings. She didn't want her to think that she loved the pillow more than she loved her.

"I'm sorry." she apologized and embraced the other girl. Madoka slowly returned the embrace and cried on the slightly taller girl's shoulder.

After comforting her wife, Homura made a decision: she will have to get rid of her dakimakura. Giving it a new home to someone who will take care of it.

The pillow was being placed in a large bag where it could fit. Homura lifted the dakimakura to give it the last glance. "I'm sorry. From now on, Tomoe Mami will take care of you..." she said sadly to the pillow. She placed the pillow back in the bag, then she lifted it off the floor and carried it.

She walked to the door and turned with a small smile on her face. "I'll be right back." she said before she opened the door and left.

* * *

**From That Day Onwards...**

"Good night." Homura said as she snuggled close to Madoka. The newlyweds are laying on the bed, wearing their nightclothes. It had been days since Homura gave her dakimakura to a new owner.

_Homura-chan was more loving than ever and treated me like the most precious thing in her life. _Madoka thought. "I'll do the cooking today, so you just sleep in." Homura said to her as she unbuttoned her nightshirt.

Madoka smiled. "Thanks."

She watched as the raven-haired girl walked to the closet. She stood by the closet for a moment and Madoka knew that something is wrong. _But sometimes...she would suddenly look so lonely... _she thought sadly because she knew that even though Homura wouldn't admit it...

...she missed her dakimakura.

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

"I'm back!"

The pink-haired girl smiled at the presence of her wife. "Welcome back."

"I brought milk, fabric softener and some souvenir puddings." Homura told her, holding a bag of wares from the grocery.

"Come with me for a bit!" Madoka said cheerily. It got Homura both confused and curious.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Just come."

The raven-haired girl did as she was being told and followed her wife. Her wife told her to wait a little and she did. She watched as the pink-haired girl went to a different room to get something. When she returned, she hold something that surprised the slightly taller girl.

"Tadah!" Madoka smiled as she was holding Homura's precious dakimakura that, oddly enough, have a bib on it. "A new addition to our family from today onwards!"

Homura couldn't believe her own eyes. "...why!?"

"I got Mami-san to return her." Madoka explained, smiling at her. "I want to treasure the things that are precious to you..."

Homura nearly teared up. Did she really did this for her? Even after unintentionally hurt her feelings with the pillow? She ran over to her wife and embraced her, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. "Madoka...you're truly my wonderful wife."

She was really grateful that she have a wife like Madoka.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**(1) **- Dakimakura is a body pillow where you can have a picture of someone printed on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the doujinshi this story is based on

I'm sorry it took a while. I had a little problem with the ending but here it is, the last chapter of My Wonderful Wife. I had fun novelizing the doujinshi, so it's quite a shame that it has to end but it would have to at some point.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone!" Madoka greeted her guests with a big smile, while Homura have an apathetic look on her face. "Please come in."

Today, Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko have come to visit the newlyweds. "Yo, we're here to play!" Sayaka exclaimed, a big grin on her face. Mami smiled softly at them. "Visiting the house of a newlywed couple...I'm a little nervous." she confessed.

"Let's hurry up and eat some cake!" Kyoko said carelessly.

"All right, today, here in their love nest, we'll make them tell us all about their lovey dovey life!" Sayaka exclaimed once again. "'Welcome the Newlyweds'!"

Homura stared at the blue-haired girl. "Er...aren't you the ones who are visiting?"

_This girl...! _Sayaka thought, not sure of what to do; same with Mami and Kyoko.

"I'm sorry, Homura-chan doesn't watch television." Madoka apologized, smiling sheepishly at their guests.

"This is cake! Let's eat it together!" Kyoko said when she and the two other girls entered the house. "And this is a little something from us. Congratulations to you two!" Mami said to the newlywed couple, smiling to them with Sayaka standing beside her, holding a package.

"Mami-san...everyone...thank you!" Madoka said, smiling at them.

"Thanks." Homura said with not much emotion in her voice.

The package have been unpacked and Sayaka was holding a pillow where it said 'yes' on one side and 'no' on the other side. "We had a really hard time choosing a present, but this was my choice!" she winked at them. "An item that every newlywed couple needs! A yes/no pillow!"

_A nice tea set would have been fine... _Mami thought.

_A ham assortment would have been a nice gift... _Kyoko thought.

The newlywed couple stared at her (and receiving an apathetic look from Homura), while Mami was drinking a cup of tea and Kyoko was eating cake. _This is bad...I thought it would be a funny gift, but was it a bad choice for pure Madoka and Homura, who doesn't watch television? _Sayaka was beginning to regret her choice of the gift.

But then something unexpected happened...

"We already have one..." Homura said as she hold out a pillow that matched the one Sayaka was holding. The revelation made Mami spit her tea out and Kyoko...yeah, she continued eating her cake. Either she was oblivious about it or she simply don't care.

"Well, a matching pair is nice too." Madoka said to her newly wife, blushing a little.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE ONE!?"

* * *

"All right, I'll take attendance now." the teacher announced.

"Aoki-san?"

"Present."

"Akemi-san?"

"Present."

"Present." the latter reply came from Madoka.

"That's Homura-chan, not Madoka-chan..." the teacher informed her, smiling confoundedly at her. Madoka realized her mistake and blushed a little. "Ah! I'm sorry..." she apologized quickly. While the teacher continued calling up the names, Madoka turned her head to Homura, blushing a little.

"I'm 'Kaname' in school but I couldn't help replying..." she said, smiling sheepishly at her.

Homura smiled lovingly at her. "Aww, you're so cute, Madoka."

"No lovey dovey stuff during homeroom!" the teacher scolded them when she noticed their affections for each other.

* * *

Homura sighed. She and the other magical girls had just finished the mission. The raven-haired magical girl placed her hand on her shoulder. "My neck and back hurt..."

"Why's that, Akemi-san?" Mami asked her curiously, while Sayaka and Kyoko was watching; the latter eating a hotdog.

"They hurt because I don't turn in my sleep..." Homura started to explain. "In my house, the three of us sleep side by side...but if I turn in my sleep so that my back faces her, Madoka gets lonely. If I turn the other way, Junior**(1)** gets lonely, so I can't turn at all."

"I hope you get bedsores! Bedsores so bad that you die from them!" Sayaka yelled at the raven-haired girl, while Mami and Kyoko are watching them, not sure of how to react.

"Bedsores are also a sign of love...that wouldn't be bad..." Homura said carelessly, not caring about the threats coming from Sayaka.

As she was walking home, she started to think of her wife. Her sweet and beautiful wife. The one she wanted to save from her horrible fate of either dying or becoming a witch, the one she slowly developed the feelings for, the one she cared and loved. She had been through hard times but now it seemed to be worth it. Especially with having Madoka Kaname by her side as her wife.

Homura smiled slightly to herself. _Madoka...I'm glad to have you; happy and alive. My wonderful wife._

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**(1) **- Junior is usually a name you would give to a male child but it was being used in the doujinshi. Let's not think too much about the little detail.

* * *

Here ends the final chapter of the three-shot. As you can see, I added a little bit of my own at the ending to give it a bit more feeling. I hope you had enjoyed this fanfic :)


End file.
